Bleak Future
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Nino and Jaffar recently had their eyes open to the truth. After their bittersweet victory, they struggle to look forward after losing almost everything. One Shot Fanfiction. CONTAINS GAME SPOILERS!


Hi! Resoleon here! Made this little short one-shot of Nino and Jaffar. **This does contain spoilers to the actual game so if you haven't beaten it, close this story now. You have been warned.**

Other than that, this was sort of a scene I thought of that took place after Sonia is killed in her throne room. Hope you get a good read out of this.

* * *

**Nino X Jaffar Short Story: Bleak Future**

In the central room of the water-submerged base of the Black Fang, two people still remained after the battle. Nino and Jaffar, now traitors to the Black Fang, stared at the throne where the madwoman Sonia once stood. Jaffar and Nino, a pair tied with irrevocable odds stared as if they were reflecting on a memory long ago. They had just slain Sonia, a longtime believed-to-be ally with their own hands.

Tears were streaming down Nino's face. All these years...being fooled and oblivious as to what was really happening; she felt torn out from the inside. "All these years...I thought that she was my real mother...but she took my family and used them for her own ends...and my father and brothers...I...I know we weren't blood-related but we really did treat each other like siblings...as if they were really my brothers. It's all...so unreal...how she manipulated all of them...especially me..."

Jaffar maintained his silence, to no surprise. He was never much of a talker but his knew found attachment to Nino caused him to want to break his silence. However, he could not find the words to comfort her. He only nods towards her and continue to stare ahead.

Nino glances over at Jaffar. "You did good Jaffar...but now...my new friends and I...we'll finish this. We'll make that Nergal pay and avenge them all..."

"Nino..." Jaffar could only say her name.

Nino snivels for a few moments before continuing. "Overthrowing Sonia was just the start. Now, we have to restore the good name of the Black Fang. Our cause was always about building a better tomorrow, overthrowing the rich and supporting the poor. Jaffar...we just got one step closer to bringing the Fang back to what it once was...that was our real victory today..."

Jaffar grits his teeth then threw a dagger at Nino's feet. The dagger lands an inch from Nino's foot. Nino gasps and looks up at Jaffar, eyes still red with tears. "You're really that naïve, Nino? There will always be some form of corruption among any group of people, no matter how perfect it may seem. You now know the truth, Nino, the truth about how the Fang was used and how they were naïve as to welcome Nergal and Sonia within their ranks. Your pitiful future is just an illusion."

Nino slowly crouches on the floor to retrieve Jaffar's dagger that's by her foot. She slowly stands back up as she stares at the dagger that's in her hand. She looks back at Jaffar then wipes her tears away. "So if it's all so bleak, Jaffar, why are you standing here with me? What do you get out of all this?"

Jaffar turns his entire body toward Nino and takes a single step toward her. "...I won't stop until everything that threatens you is dead." He said lowly.

Nino and Jaffar were staring into each other's eyes. What would their future be traveling with their former enemies? How can they travel knowing that people like Hector don't trust them? All they knew for certain was that they could trust each other for sure. Nino averts her gaze from Jaffar to his dagger. He killed so many with his dagger but the wrong people have been slain by his blade for too long.

Nino speaks as she focuses her gaze on Jaffar's blade. "Even if it's just an illusion...what else can I fight for once all this is over with Nergal? Be a mercenary all by myself, fighting for the better future of people? Also, will you be with me even after all this is over?" Nino waited patiently for Jaffar's response but she got none. "Even if you won't...I'll still fight for the future...but it's not for the likes of me. If you're with me...that great...if not...I'll at least try to understand your reasoning..."

Nino slowly looks up at Jaffar again as she returns Jaffar's dagger to him. He stares at Nino's hand for a while before accepting Nino's gesture of generosity. Nino begins making her way back to camp.

Jaffar looked at her as she went. "Where will you go?"

Nino stops, and then turns back to Jaffar. "Back to camp...I'm tired. I'll be waiting for you, Jaffar...I'll be waiting..." She turns to look ahead once more then makes her way back towards camp.

Jaffar stared at Nino all the way as she traveled out of the base. Jaffar stared at his dagger that had been touched by Nino's hand for a short while before he vanishes from the room.

* * *

Yes, it's short but...hey, it's only what I could think of. I'm not a fan of short stories myself but...meh...

As always, thanks for reading!

**Bleak Future: End**


End file.
